


Myosotis

by Pathetic Marshmallow (timetravelingdetective214)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravelingdetective214/pseuds/Pathetic%20Marshmallow
Summary: Bellona and Harmonia have an argument.





	Myosotis

The air was heavy with tension and floral perfume, as the duo of goddesses glared at each other.

           The sat in the beautiful garden of Harmonia, which probably credited the aroma of flowers. The goddess of harmony, unity, and peace sat back in her exquisite chair, worked with iron in the shapes of flowers, leaves, and birds. Flowers of all kinds spilled around her unique throne, releasing their sweet scent to the sky. Her companion and foe, the goddess of war, conquest, and justice, sat in a much less ornate chair, of simple iron bars. The war goddess's fingers twirled a stray sprig of myosotis, her thumb running over the soft petals.

           The perfume could also be credited to the Harmonia, who carried with her the personalized perfume of perfect flowers collected from her garden. Lilies and peonies were threaded into her honey blonde hair, and she sat elegantly, legs crossed under her flowing celestial dress of champagne-tinted chiffon, snowy silk and shimmering satin. Her slender fingers threaded together as she gazed coldly at her opponent and sipped her chamomile tea.

           Bellona, goddess of war, glared back at her, a picture of irritation and impatience. Her dark hair was drawn back in a Utilitarian braid, and a golden laurel crowned her head. A regal purple sash was drawn across her chest, from shoulder to hip, pinned with a golden leaf, over a gleaming white toga. The deep violet sash matched the tattoos laced up her sinewy arms. SPQR was spelled out over her shoulder, and an eagle flew majestically up her forearm, clutching a spear in one claw. On the inside of her left wrist was a sword and a torch, crossed to form the symbol of Bellona. Harmonia wrinkled her nose at the symbol- personally, she thought it was tasteless, and much preferred the caduceus that stood for the many deities of healing and peace.

The war goddess crossed her arms and began to speak.

"All this time not caring who we conquer or subdue, and now you decide to interfere?"

Harmonia scoffed. "This is quite different. A rebellion of a distinguished officer? He has already proven his worth by fire and blood- your belligerent nature simply won't allow you to let this go. If you were not so stubborn, perhaps-"

           "-perhaps, what!?" Bellona interrupted angrily. "Perhaps you wish to end this conflict and allow Rome to lose a valuable asset? To let this slight pass unpunished?! To concede to this underling?! Carausius has insulted our honor, betrayed our nation, and carelessly stolen what we worked so hard to achieve! The traitor has presented the casus belli, and I will answer his war cry with the destruction of his petty revolt!" Bellona finished with a growl and a roar, sitting higher, pride and iron laced in her spine. She turned the myosotis over in her hand, crushing it in her fist.

           The peace goddess's voice remained even, but she could feel herself growing frustrated. "Cease that bellowing. Your bellicosity will be the end of your beloved empire, Bellona, as bellipotent as you are. You are a vicious, bloodthirsty disgrace." She hissed through gritted teeth.

           Bellona's eyes narrowed, and she spat, "there would be no need for me to vicious and blood thirsty if the gods would be cobelligerent, if we would stand together for once! You say you stand for harmony and unity, but the converse is true! You divide the loyalty of gods, and set the war gods apart from our fellow immortals with your controversy! You claim we should let Carausius be, even while agreeing that he is a traitorous wretch! Concur with me on this, Harmonia, the rebellion needs to be squashed down before it can cause even more discord. After all, you dislike discord, don't you?" Bellona mocked. "You say none of this is conducive to a functioning empire, and I agree. His rebellion is not conducive to our functioning empire, so it must be ended. How do you not understand to vitality of this decision?"

            "Of course I understand! The vitality is that we must not strike back! You have drawn the empire into so much conflict- the antebellum and postbellum days bleed together, and someday, you will overreach, someday, your belliferous temperament destroys what you tried to build, and it will be no one's fault but your own that Rome is left in ruins, that Rome is remembered by its blood soaked 'glory', in invasion and conquest and the destruction you have wreaked across the land!" Harmonia ended with a deep breath, and stood look down on the war goddess, her clear gray eyes meeting Bellona's dark sienna.

           Bellona blinked at her, and faltered. For a moment, it seemed as though Harmonia had convinced her, but then the war goddess's face hardened, and she said quietly, but powerfully, "What will destroy Rome is the division of our nation. Carausius has divided our nation, and it must be pulled back together, even if that means he must be utterly destroyed. No matter your opinion or your pleas, I will go to war with him, and I will win." Her tone carried with it the key of finality, and left no room for argument. Harmonia sighed, knowing the battle was lost, and sat heavily back into her chair.

           "So you will." She muttered in defeat.

           Bellona stood in turn, and glanced at Harmonia. She hesitated, before saying, "I will give him time to surrender, and if he doesn't, I shall begin by taking Gaul, and let him have one last chance to surrender peacefully."

           Harmonia gave a weak smile. It was better than nothing. "I suppose I should thank you, then."

           Bellona looked down. As she left, tucked the unbroken myosotis into Harmonia's hair.  
 


End file.
